Poseidon
by allusia16
Summary: Poseidon is a mutant and a house slave to the Howletts in the 1800's. Now years later Stryker calls on Poseidon to join the team. Logan and Dukes are happy to see their old time friend again. Victor however thinks he still owns the slave girl and has a mind set to make sure she ends up in his bed and his bed alone.
1. Chapter 1

1

1845

The sun was always warm back in the south, but the Canada sun was perfect. Hidden behind clouds it was. I remember being separated from my people and sold to Mr. Howlett, a man who owned a pepper plantation in Canada. I have never been to Canada before and it was filled with trees and nothing but threes. I was thirteen then when I began to work in Mr. Howlett's house, cleaning and sweeping the rooms. I was glad to be sold here. I was alone most of the time and was able to practice on my magic. I know it's hard to believe, but before I was brought to America as a slave I could make water do what I wished. I brought rain to my land and was able to push waves over rivers. I was a gift from the sky, my mother said. But I could never control it so I told myself to never use it unless I was practicing it.

It was a Saturday, that much I remember. Mr. Howlett's son, James, was sick and I was told to fetch him medicine when he needed it. I was in his room now cleaning the windows. I was silent as usual, in my normal brown maid outfit, my hair tied back in a long braid. I heard James start to cough a bit and I turned to him. His fever must have been coming back.

"Olivia can you get me some more water?" he asked. Olivia is the white name I was given. I nodded my head placing my cloth down.

"Yes Mr. James." I told. I was always told to call Mr. and Mrs. Howlett, Mr. and Mrs. as well as calling their sons, Victor and James, the same title. I left the room and quickly moved down the hall and down the stairs leading towards the large dining area and the kitchen. I moved into the kitchen and grabbed a cup and a jug of water and poured the water inside. There was a knock on the door and I looked up. It must have been Victor. He did not live in the house with us, but with his own father, Thomas Logan. Mrs. Howlett left him for Mr. James' father. I didn't know how white families worked so I didn't know what made Victor and James brothers. I took the glass and moved over towards the door opening it slowly to find Victor looking down at me with a smirk and like I was trained I curtsied to him and moved for him to enter.

He was a very interesting boy. He had a way about him that was almost predator. He was a year older than me and two years older than James and he was always around even when I came here months ago.

"Mr. Victor." I announced and he stepped in smirking down at me.

"Evening, Olivia how are you?" he asked kindly and he stared at me as I closed the door. He was always asking me questions. Like how was I or was Mr. Howlett treating me right?

"Well thank you, yourself?" I asked and he only nodded and for a moment I almost forgot while I was down here.

"I must take water to your brother." I said and before I could move he took the water from me.

"I will bring it to him. Come." he commanded and I nodded and followed behind him. "How is he?" I followed him up the steps making sure not to walk past him or step on the back of his heals. My eyes however rested on the back of his smooth brown hair.

"His fever may be coming back." I told as I got to the last step only to feel my toes hit them instead of step over them. I gasped as I felt my body fall forward and I knew I was going to fall on Victor, but the boy turned swiftly and caught my arm. I winced at his firm grip feeling his sharp finger nails pierce into me but it was not sharp enough to break the fabric of my sleeve. I looked up at him with a fear filled gaze and saw him frowning down at me yet his eyes were somewhat soft. I pulled from his grip and bowed my head.

"Forgive me. I lose thought of my footing." I said lightly and stared down at the floor for a moment, but when I saw his hands I couldn't help but look at them. They were sharp almost like an animal. I had never seen such a deformity. Victor shook his head.

"Just watch your step next time." he said and I nodded quickly.

"Yes sir." I replied. I heard him go 'hmm' and so I looked up at him and he was smirking.

"I like it when you call me sir." he said in almost a flirtatious tone and I was caught by his words and was at a loss of words myself, but I knew I should speak.

"Yes sir." was all I could mutter before hearing James coughing. Victor looked back at the young boy's room before turning from me and moving down the hall. I followed yet again and said nothing as we entered the room. James looked up and smiled a bit.

"Victor." he said happily and I merely moved back to the window. Victor smiled as he moved closer towards James' bed.

"Hey little brother here's your water." he said sitting on the bed. James smiled and took the water drinking it.

"Thanks." he said and I said nothing as I continued wiping down the window. I looked at my reflection and saw my brown eyes begin to fade to a deep blue color and I looked down trying to turn them back by blinking a lot. I looked back up to see the brown was back and I sighed silently with happiness.

"Where's your dad?" Victor asked and James looked towards the window.

"Out in the fields making sure everything's growing properly. Mother is in her room resting." he answered and Victor nodded.

"I see. How are you feeling?" he asked and James nodded smiling.

"A bit hot, but Olivia has been bringing me medicine so I feel better than I did last night." he told. This brought a smile on my face, but I was not too proud. I was a slave and I must do what I am told.

"Good job Olivia." I heard Victor call out and I turned and bowed my head.

"Thank you sir." I replied and turned back to the window and finished wiping the last glass tile before moving back towards the door. I figured Mrs. Howlett will have something for me to do.

"No Olivia, don't go." James told and I stopped and turned to him. Victor also had a displeased look on his face as if he was thinking the same thing except his brother spoke them.

"Do you need me to get you some more medicine or something to eat?" I asked and James shook his head.

"No. Just watch me I guess. I don't want you to be too far away." he told and I nodded and looked at Victor who was giving me a small look and I could only nod.

"Alright." I told and pressed myself against the wall and began to watch as Victor and James talked about school and girls and their fathers. Victor seemed to really dislike both his real and step father. I merely remained quiet and watched. As it grew dark I began to walk the halls and light the candles. Mr. Howlett came home and was checking on James and I was on the last candle of the second floor when a hand touched my shoulder and I jumped and turned quickly and saw it was Victor. It face was somewhat darker from the natural darkness of the house.

"Mr. Victor. Do you need something?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I am not needed since James' father is here." he told and I blinked a bit not sure if I was allowed to speak, but I did anyways.

"You are his brother. He will always need you." I told and he smiled almost instantly.

"I know you're different." he said and I was a bit shocked at his words.

"I- I do not know what you are talking about." I told and he gripped my shoulders quickly and pushed me against the wall and I gasped and yelped a bit as his body was so close to mine and I trembled. His eyes were no longer calm but wild. His upper lip curved up into a mild snarl.

"I can smell it. You are not a human. Human's smell of blood and natural body odors. But you, you smell like sweet water." he said and I winced. How did he even know about my magic? Was he going to tell on me? But how could he prove such things? It wouldn't even matter his word is always right above my word. "James is the same way. So am I." he told and I wasn't sure of what I should say.

"Victor I need you." James called out and Victor looked back at his room for a moment and sighed heavily before looking back at me.

"If there was ever a time I could say what's in my head to you it would be…" he said but paused and looked down. My eyes widened and remained on his. What would he have to say to me? I was worried for him now.

"Victor." I heard Mr. Howlett state firmly and we both looked over. "Leave Olivia alone she has much cleaning to do before she has to go to her slave courters."

Victor nodded and moved from me and entered the room and Mr. Howlett looked at me.

"Finish lighting the house Olivia." he commanded and I nodded and hurried on and continued to do the first floor. I was lighting the candles on the dressers near the window when I saw a dark figure coming up to the house. I squinted so I could see better and it was Mr. Logan rushing up to the house. He looked angry.

"Mrs. Howlett." I called out with worry and the back room opened and out came yellow haired Mrs. Howlett.

"What is it?" she called out, but before I could answer there was a loud bang on the door and I gasped.

"ELIZABETH!" we heard him yell and Mrs. Howlett frowned and moved towards the door and jerked it open.

"Go home Thomas!" she started yelling and I backed away towards the wall.

"Where is that son of a bitch!" Mr. Logan yelled and pushed through the woman and entered the house. I looked up towards the stairs and saw Mr. Howlett speeding down the stairs.

"Thomas leave this house immediately. You are drunk." he commanded. Seconds after, Victor came down the stairs and stood in front of me as he looked me over checking to see if I was okay.

"You tore my family a part." Mr. Logan said. His body was tilting and moving around as if he were unstable. Mr. Howlett stood near Mrs. Howlett.

"Thomas you are not welcome here!" he yelled. Mr. Logan frowned now.

"I ain't going anywhere until he knows the truth." he said. Mr. Howlett placed his hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Get out of here Thomas." he commanded. I looked up towards James' door to make sure he was still in his room, only to see him walking out and just like that a loud bang was heard, so loud both Victor and I jumped hard and our hands found each other. I looked and saw Mr. Howlett fall to the ground.

"John!" Mrs. Howlett yelled and moved to his side. My eyes widened as I looked at the limp body of my owner. Was he dead? James was now at the bottom of the stairs his eyes filled with nothing but shock and angst. Mrs. Howlett was crying and holding her dead husband.

Mr. Logan turned and looked at James.

"James…there's things that you don't understand now." he tried to say and I only looked at James to see his body shaking beyond belief and I knew he was going to snap and he was looking down at his hands. Victor and my eyes moved to the small boy's hands and we saw something began to move beneath his skin and suddenly James yelled at the ceiling as if yelling at God himself. I saw three spike like things shoot from the top of his hands and he ran forward like a possessed man and ran right for Mr. Logan. It all happened so fast. Whatever came out of his hands he had rammed into Mr. Logan pinning him to the wall. I could not hear the words that Mr. Logan spoke, but I did see James' face. He looked stunned.

I couldn't believe this had happened. Mr. Howlett was dead. Suddenly James burst from the door and Victor turned to me now and placed his hands on my cheek and forced our eyes to connect.

"You're a free girl now. Your master is dead. You answer to no one now." he said and I could tell in his voice it was like he was saying good bye.

"Where do you go?" I asked and he only shook his head.

"Away from this hell." he replied before rushing from the house chasing after James. I slowly looked down at my hands and then up at the sobbing Mrs. Howlett. He was right. I was free. With the magic I have I can do anything…

1969


	2. Chapter 2

2

The sixties were not really any different from any of the previous years. White still began to fuck ever other race up the ass. I couldn't say I hated the race because I lost my virginity to a white man. He was just like me. Had magic in him. Well I had heard many names for us. I liked the word mutant. In my mind it just meant different because right now this world was made up different things.

After I had left the Howlett house long ago I tried searching for Victor and James, but my skin tone made it difficult. I became dependent on me, myself, and I. I began practicing on water whenever I was alone. I could move the water and make it flow everywhere. I wanted to know everything there was to know about my powers and over the years I began to answer my own questions. The first year alone, I learned that I could use water with any part of my body and my mind. This helped me if I was ever restrained. On the second year I found out I could remove water from living creatures making them drop dead. I could also use my abilities even if I wasn't near a source of water, but then again, water is in air. By year three I found my magic or mutation effects my body. I never got fat and I always maintained a certain weight. My eyes changed as well, fading to a permanent cyan color.

During the eighteen hundreds I was told to be the perfect Negro woman because of my eyes. By year four I found out that my body healed itself if my flesh was ever cut, but I didn't know if that meant my bones as well, but I knew I would find out sooner or later. By year five I found out my powers grew every second. I was able to flood continents. Australia was where I tested this around 1899 when I let myself be taken into a white family as their made. A nice family but I knew I could leave if I wanted. They traveled to Australia and I decided to see how far I could go and I got my answer when this continent began to take on water from its own shores. It took lots of mind power, but it can be done. That's when I knew that I could evaporate my body into water particles so I could leave when I wanted. To me I was God. I could do whatever I wanted. when the nine hundreds came I noticed I was still the same age. Nineteen. I never aged, but my personality and my mind did. I was forever a loner and I had only myself for survival.

Only he was my friend, my ally, the mutant who took my virginity. He earned the title of my friend. We understood each other. But that was all in the past. It was the sixties. I found myself dressing the way I wanted which meant dresses and skirts and short shirts which showed my navel and mini shorts. Like today in the city of New York. My outfit got me much attention from both black and white eyes. I was in short white pants with a black gypsy top. My hair was in full lush waves trailing down my back. It was a little windy so I tied it back today. Many white women didn't approve of my looks, but they won't confront me so I had no problems. Everyone was looking at my eyes and I didn't blame them. No one had eyes like me. I found New York boring these days and I needed some kind of excitement. Which is why I have decided to meet up with a man who said he can help me.

I arrived at the destination which was a diner owned by this old black man. I forget his name all the time. I went inside and sat down at the back of the area and a woman came up to me and asked if she could get me something to eat.

"Just an empty cup please." I replied with a smile and she nodded turning to leave before stopping and looking at me.

"Girl you sho got some pretty eyes." she told. "Where you from?"

I only smiled.

"Canada." I replied and her eyes widened and she nodded and left me.

"Ms. Olivia?" I heard a smooth voice ask and I look up to see a Chinese man looking down at me. He was dressed in a white blouse tucked into black work pants and at his hips was a gun. He had smooth black hair and looked like a cop or someone who worked for the government. I arched a brow not knowing if he was the one I was to be meeting with.

"Depends on whose asking." I told. The man nodded once.

"I am Agent Zero. Colonel William Stryker spoke to you a few weeks ago and I am just wanting to be sure you are who you say you are." he said moving and sitting in the chair in front of me. I smirked.

"You must already believe me since you are sitting before me." I told and was not surprised to hear a clicking noise under the table. "I imagine your plan is to shoot my ovaries out."

Agent Zero's nose crinkled.

"Not exactly, but I do plan to shoot you if you give me trouble." he said seriously. I grinned.

"I know how to be a good girl." I said lightly leaning forward, my face growing serious now. "But if you continue to point your gun at my crotch I am going to make all the water in your body swell up into your balls."

The man arched a brow now already giving me a challenging look.

"Ah Olivia I see you are getting along with Agent Zero well." I heard an older voice say and I turned my head a bit only to see a man dressed in a higher ranked uniform standing at the table. Zero stood up so the man could sit down.

"You must be Stryker." I told and he nodded.

"Yes. I don't suppose you have a last name Ms. Olivia for the records?" he asked. I chuckled dryly.

"Slaves weren't given last names. We were nowhere near equal enough." I answered and Zero's eyes flexed as Stryker gave a mild sympathetic look.

"I see. Well I will get down to business. I am putting together a special team of your kind-"

"My kind?" I asked. Zero lifted his head.

"Mutants. Not Negros." he said a tad acidly. I frowned.

"You feel any swelling?" I asked and he returned the glared. Stryker raised his hand.

"Alright you two easy. I have assembled a team and I have heard about you and your abilities." he told and pulled out an orange envelope from his jacket and handed it to me.

"1899. The sinking of Australia, a massive news report that is, even today, still looked at. Interviews from the locals speak of a woman with green and blue eyes who may have been "blessed with magical abilities" and may have tried to sink our land." he told and I nodded remembering all too well the events from Australia.

"And what are you offering me Mr. Stryker?" I asked and he smiled.

"Riches beyond your wildest dreams." he told and I leaned back a bit in my chair and the waitress came back now a little uneasy now seeing the two men. I smiled my thanks and looked back at the men.

"And how do you know what my wildest dreams are?" I asked looking at the cup now feeling water began to fill the cup and in seconds my thoughts were reality as I removed some clean water particles from the air.

"Well I know it is hard for a woman in this time of year. With us you will be treated equally. And I think you can handle the others." he told looking at my glass as it filled itself up. "Extraordinary."

I nodded my thanks and began to sip my water.

"So what will you want of me Mr. Stryker?" I asked.

"Just to go on assignments collecting things and gathering information for me." he told. I scoffed.

"Sounds like a desk job." I told. He nodded.

"It sounds droll coming from an old man, but once you are in the field you will love it." he said. I tilted my head wondering if he was really the real deal.

"Where would we be going?" I asked. Stryker looked at Agent Zero and nodded.

"L.A." he answered. I frowned.

"California?" I asked. The Chinese man nodded.

"Yes we have a military base where you can be free to use your abilities as long as it doesn't endanger human soldiers and scientists." he announced and I arched my brow.

"Like you?" I asked and he smirked.

"I am not a human." was all he said and his tone was dangerous which I liked. He and I would be nice frienemies.

"You can train and master your powers while working with a team with their own unique set of skills." Stryker told and I looked at him.

"And if I choose to leave?" I asked. Stryker only nodded.

"Then there are plenty of doors to walk out of." he told and I looked between Zero and Stryker and nodded.

"When do we leave?" I asked. Stryker smiled.

"How about tonight? Agent Zero can escort you to your apartment and there you can pack. Take note your room will have its own bathroom so bring all your things." he announced and Zero moved from the table and Stryker followed.

"Yay I get to play baby sitter." he said and I smirked and stood from the table.

"If you're good I won't tell momma Stryker you tried to fill me up with hard liquor and sleeping pills." I told and he only gave a frown as we left the diner.

After leading Zero to my apartment I quickly packed all my things while he stood out in the hall. I had many bags and I made him carry them. He complained and whined, but carried my things nonetheless. He drove us to the air port where I met Stryker on a plane. I sat down in a row of my own and two rows in front of me sat Stryker and Zero. Stryker turned back and looked at me.

"I hope you have some entertainment. It will take a day and some hours before we arrive." he told and I nodded.

"I will be fine." I replied lightly and he nodded.

"Would you like the files on the other members you will be working with? Maybe you can find a way to be cozy with them on the ride to LA." he offered and I shook my head.

"No. I liked to be surprised." I told him and he nodded and turned back to Zero. I sighed and leaned back into my chair feeling the plane start to take off. What was I getting myself into? Probably a desk job like I assumed earlier, but it couldn't be all too bad with Agent Bad ass lurking around. I honestly didn't mind meeting him. The one thing I applaud him for is that he didn't talk down to me because I was a woman and for that I gave him points. I just hoped these new friends I'm making give me no reason to flood the L. A military base.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The plane was boring and I had been asleep through most of the ride. Stryker brought me food and for that I was happy. He mostly spoke to Zero about government things, but not even I could ignore the glances he would send my way. The looks that he was thinking of me, but would never confront me.

Soon we landed at an air strip and I was happy to get off my ass. As I walked down the aisle with my bags in hand Zero stood behind me.

"Enjoy the ride princess?" he asked and I only stopped hard and quick and it made him run into the back of me.

"Does that answer your question?" I countered and he growled and we continued to follow Stryker off the plane and in front of us was a large metal facility that just screamed government.

"Welcome to the L.A Base Olivia," Stryker said as we got off the stairs. "Here you will meet your new team and we can get you settled in your room. Now before we start putting your files together would you like a name to be called? Something special that goes with your ability perhaps?" I looked the area over. It was a large base probably filled with scientists and soldiers. Upon hearing that question I slowly looked at the man already knowing the answer.

"Poseidon." I replied and he nodded and Zero smirked for some reason as if he liked the name.

"Excellent. Zero here is one member of the team and he will have your bags placed in your new room while you and I will introduce you to other members of the team." he informed. Zero's smirk only widened as he was introduced and he snapped his fingers and two soldiers took my bags from me and I glanced at Zero.

"If anything goes missing I will have no problem hunting you down." I told rather seriously and he grinned.

"Don't worry baby I'll let you punish me." he told and turned and began to lead the soldiers away. His comment made my eyes flex. I was not expecting that reply. Stryker chuckled.

"Well I see he's taken a liking to you. Come." he told and I wouldn't be surprised. Many men and women wanted me casually and sexually. It was the eyes I was sure of it. How Zero wanted me I wasn't sure. I followed Stryker into the building and all I saw was metal walls of halls. "I assure you you will love it here. Now most of your team members are out on assignments, but one of them is here now. Dukes."

My eyes darted to the back of the man's head. That name was not one I could forget ever.

"Dukes?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes Fred Dukes. He has a super human strength, endurance, durability and resilience. He's a fighting machine that one." he told. I almost stopped in my tracks, but kept my composure and kept walking. So it was him.

"Where did you find him?" I asked.

"He was fresh out of the military when we found him…he didn't fit in with the normal soldiers there." he explained. He was here. The man who I gave my virginity too. The man I called my friend.

_2 years ago_

_God the rain was beautiful at night. I was in L. A roaming the streets simply bored with the four walls of my apartment. The cold rain washed over my face and I was simply in a calm state of mind. The moon was up too and all the street lights were on. I did not wear a coat nor did I wear an umbrella. I let the rain have me like it was meant to be. It was so cool going into my skin. As I walked however I noticed a bunch of muffled noises coming from the ally way head of me. There was grunting and impacting sounds like someone was punching something. I slowly calmed my walking and looked into the ally way. My eyes widened as a gasp escaped me. Some guy was being jumped by four other men, but it looked like he had everything under control. Two of the men jumped at the tall stranger who only punched them once and sent them flying. He was strong. I continued to watch as the man getting attacked kept his fists up. One of the muggers had a knife and started swiping it at the man who only took his arm and pulled him forward so he could slam his elbow down into the attacker who screamed loudly. I winced and saw the man punch the attacker in the face and slammed him into the wall. The rain had lightened up and stopped now and I watched as the four men began to run this way. I moved back so they had a free space to run. _

_They rushed out of the ally way and as they did I noticed the uniforms they wore. They were large muscular soldiers. Soldiers were overpowering someone?_

"_Yeah that's right run!" I heard a deep voice call out and I looked back into the ally and figured I should maybe see if this person was alright. If some how he wasn't the good guy I could easily get out of this situation. I calmly began to move towards the guy and noticed he was also military by the vest he wore. What I noticed as well was the large arms he had. Too large I had to think. His back was to me so I knew he didn't see me. I began to look over his body for a moment. He was tall maybe 5'8 I was never good with height and stuff. He also had a strange blood pattern. A blue aura came off him that wasn't visible to the eye. His aura was blue while human aura was red due to the blood. He was different._

"_Are you alright?" I asked and the man glanced at as if shocked and turned away, but did a double take as he looked back at me. I stopped a few feet away from him and he turned to me now and looked down at me. He had a soft face, with a blonde army hair cut. You know the flat top style._

"_Yeah I'm alright whoever you are." he told staring intently at me which I knew was because of my eyes. He was taken by them of that much I could tell because his facial expression grew more shocked by the second._

"_I see. Those men were in army uniforms too? Are you a soldier?" I asked calmly with a bit of interest looking him over again. He was big, must be just pure muscle. He sniffled and looked away for a second._

"_I was, but I just quit." he told. I nodded looking back to the ally's entrance then back at the man._

"_Those men were soldiers and they were fighting you?" I asked. He nodded._

"_Military don't understand that I'm different." he told. I nodded once._

"_A mutant." I explained and he glanced up at me for a moment and nodded. I nodded back._

"_I guess your strength is what makes them question you?" I asked and he nodded._

"_Yeah, I guess my body gave me away huh?" he asked and I shrugged._

"_I am also a mutant." I told him and his eyes flexed._

"_Really…That would explain your eyes. I mean I never seen a Ne- an African American with those color eyes." he told and I nodded once knowing what word he meant to use other than African American. _

"_I guess it would." I told and he looked down at me some more._

"_What's a woman like you doing out here it's late and it looks like it's about to rain again." he said as his eyes scanned the skies and I nodded as I could feel the rain coming._

"_In five minute it'll rain." I informed and he looked down at me curiously._

"_Is that your power? You can tell when it rains?" he asked and I shrugged._

"_I can manipulate water. So I can feel it." I told and he blinked rapidly, the edge of his lips curving up._

"_That's really cool. I'm Fred. Fred Dukes." he said and I looked up at the sky for a second._

"_I am Olivia." I told. He gave me a weird suspicious look._

"_No last name?" he asked. I shrugged._

"_I don't have one." I replied and as I said this the rains started to come. They were coming down hard. I looked at Fred._

"_We need to get indoors." I told him and he didn't seem too phased by the rain._

"_I don't really have a home here. A few of us were just trying to get to a base across the city, but it doesn't seem like I'll get there." he explained. I couldn't leave him out here._

"_You can come to my apartment." I told and he blinked and nodded before moving to a rusty dumpster and grabbing a large green bag and moved back over towards me._

"_Lead the way." he told. And that's what I did…_

As we walked I could only remember the one night we had together. I wonder how Fred looked now after two years. Maybe things would be different between us. I don't see why they would be the same.

"I think he's in the gym right now." he told and soon we began to approach a large area with glass doors and I could see work out equipment and people inside working out. As soon as we approached the doors they slid open and I arched a brow as they did so. Things were very high-tech here I could already tell. I followed Stryker towards the corner of the gym where I saw _him_ lifting some weights, shirtless. I wasn't shocked to see some of the girls in the gym focusing all of their attention on him as he lifted a bar with eight weight sets on each side.

"Fred my boy, I want you to meet a new recruit to your team. Her name's Poseidon." he stated and I watched Fred's back tense and he lifted the bar in the air easily and let it drop behind his back and I watched with nervousness as he slowly turned to me and his eyes deepened on me. He looked stunned as he saw me. My eyes softened on his and he his mouth opened to speak but no words came out.

"Olivia." he whispered and I smiled.

"Hi Fred." I told and he stepped over the bar and instantly grabbed me and pulled me into a large hug. I was caught off guard by this action, but relieved at the same time. He had not forgotten me. I embraced him as well. His body still felt like pure muscle. He slowly set me down.

"Olivia… You're here." he said lightly and I nodded.

"So are you." I told and he smiled and Stryker walked beside us.

"Well I can only assume you two know each other. Good well Dukes I will appoint you in charge of helping her settle and meet everyone." he told and Dukes nodded.

"Yes sir." he told not even hiding the happiness he was feeling. Stryker nodded.

"Good. Well come on Poseidon. I will show you to your room and then I will put you in Dukes care. Carry on soldier." he said nodding at Dukes who nodded happily and continued working out. There were no words to describe how happy I was to see him.

Stryker showed me all of the areas of the facility I was able to go and after words he showed me room. It was a metal door that had my room inside and I was excited to see it. I hope it was nice.

"Well after a few days of getting accommodated I will prepare you for an assignment." he told and I nodded.

"How much am I getting paid?" I asked. He grinned.

"Twenty grand." he told and I shrugged.

"Fine." I told and he nodded.

"Welcome aboard Poseidon." he told and I nodded before watching him walk away. I slowly opened the door and I was met with a large room. There was a bed in the corner and beside it was a closet and there was also a large bathroom and a dresser and window to look out. Everything was plain and grey but I knew I would change that. My bags were beside my bed and I smiled and began to unpack. I wonder how long I would be staying. I guess until I felt a reason to leave. I was actually feeling good since I have met two of my partners already. Zero was just a challenge for me with his attitude. And Fred, he brought a smile to my face every time. I couldn't wait to meet the others.


	4. Chapter 4

4

It was now nine thirty. Stryker told me that my crew was going to be gone until tomorrow so it was just Fred and I. Well Zero was around, but we didn't say much to each other. I was in the cafeteria, which was huge, with Dukes. Since it was late the place was deserted. I sat on the table and watched as Fred ate a bunch of hot dogs and fries and burgers. I wasn't too shocked he was eating a lot. He was a big man who worked out a lot. Maybe the food was his energy.

"Is this where you have been this whole time?" I asked watching him. He had his teeth sunken into a chicken leg when he looked up at me. He leaned back a bit putting his food down.

"Yeah. Actually the night I left your apartment I came here. This was the job I was telling you about in that note I left you." he told and I nodded.

"Are you happy here?" I asked lightly. He was the only person whose affairs concerned me. Normally two other people from my past would've fit in the friend category, but they deserted me, left my behind to endure the heavy life of slavery and hate. I pushed that thought aside and focused on Duke's happy nodding face.

"Yeah I am. I get to serve my country and now that you're here life is as complete as it ever has been for me." he explained and I smiled happy that he was happy.

"Good." I said then looked around the place. "So tell me about our other team mates." Fred shrugged.

"They're pretty cool people. Very interesting and different." he said and I only smiled some more. Hearing his voice right now gave me great comfort for some reason. I even told him his voice was nice when we first met. Maybe it was because he sounded southern like my old captives. I nodded.

"I see. Can't wait to meet them." I said and stretched a bit with a mild yawn. Catching this made Fred look me over.

"You tired?" he asked and I nodded and he pushed his half empty plate of food away and stood up.

"Come on I'll walk you to your room." he said and I nodded moving from the table.

"I want to see your room first. If I may." I told and he nodded with a smile.

"Of course." he said and led me down one of the long hallways. In minutes he showed me this silver room of his own and I noticed it was in the same hallway as my room. I was happy for that so he wasn't too far away if I needed him. He opened the door and we both entered and his room was pretty simple. Not too much was decorated. His walls had a few posters up of war heroes and two American flags were crossed like an X over his bed. I nodded looking around some more. It was just like my room, but with more décor.

"Wow it looks better then my room." I told looking at him and he smiled.

"Thanks. It's like my own little space." he told and I agreed. I think I was really going to like this place. His bed was larger than mine and he must've had a new custom made bed placed in to fit his massive weight. I looked at him with a smile.

"I am going to go unpack. I will see you tomorrow." I said and he nodded.

"Alright. If you need anything just let me know." he informed and I nodded and he embraced me into a tight hug before I left back to my room.

It did not take me long to unpack because my water moved everything around for me and just placed my clothes in their proper spots.

Once I was done I moved to my new bathroom and saw both a tub and show together with a mirror and vanity sink. Towels were hung up in the closet behind the door. I merely stripped out of my clothes and got in the shower. I took my hair down feeling it tickle my behind and I cut on the water. It was cold of course, but I didn't feel a difference. The water washed over me like warm light would wash over you. I closed my eyes trying to clear my head and as I did I began to wash my body. As I did more memories came back to my mind.

_Two Years Ago_

_It didn't take us long to get to my apartment. The rain had gotten worse on our way over so Fred and I were soaked. I closed the door behind us and immediately removed the water from our bodies. Fred's eyes widened as he watched the water that was once on him form up in a floating puddle in front of him and soon it moved to my body and it absorbed it. I even removed the water from his bag. I smiled and he smiled back._

"_Thanks." he told and I nodded._

"_Welcome." I said and he looked around my apartment._

"_Nice place." he commented and I nodded moving into the kitchen._

"_Thanks. The bathrooms in the back if you want to take a shower. Can I get you anything to eat?" I asked and he shook his head and moved over towards my bathroom._

"_No. I ate already. And trust me everything you have probably wouldn't keep me full." he said with a deviant smirk before disappearing into the bathroom. I blinked wondering what he meant, but decided not to ask. I made me a small sandwich and waited for him to exit and once he did he was in navy green pants. I had a clear visual of his large biceps. He was so huge and muscular. I bet a bullet could not even penetrate his skin._

_He looked at me almost innocently wondering what I was looking at._

"_I'm done now. I left it the way I found it too." he told and I smiled and nodded._

"_Thank you. I'll be out shortly. Still feel free to anything in my kitchen." I told and grabbed a ruby red nightgown and moved into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later I came back out, hair dry again and nothing beneath my night gown. I didn't believe I had to wear undergarments just because there was a guest in the house. Fred was looking at my TV when he turned to me and his eyes widened and I smiled as I moved into the living room._

"_Anything on?" I asked and he only shook his head slowly in silence. I moved and sat down on the couch beside him and he tilted his head._

"_So do you always let strangers into your apartment?" he asked. I shook my head keeping my eyes on the TV. It was a nature channel._

"_You are not someone I am threatened by." I answered and he nodded._

"_So…what girls don't have last names?" he asked and I smiled a bit thinking this would blow his mind._

"_My ability was discovered long ago. I am very old actually." I told him. "And back in my time slaves didn't have last names."_

_His eyes widened more than I expected._

"_You were around during the slave times. Damn." he said. I only nodded._

"_Yeah all types of hell was in my past life. That's why I am the way I am now. A ghost, segregated from this world because of all of the horrors I have personally witnessed. A part of me still holds on to traditions and rules of my slave life. Guess that's why I am still a virgin." I told and his eyes flexed._

"_You're a virgin?" he asked and I nodded._

"_Yeah. My master kept me pure until he was ready to give me to a man or sell me. After I declared my own freedom I guess I never let anyone get close to me because all anyone ever wanted to do was force themselves on me." I explained. He frowned a bit._

"_Some people can be really sick… makes me see red with anger some times to see how people treat one another." he said, with bass and I watched as his fists curled up tight. I blinked though thinking he was an okay person to share my views, but also something about his voice just made me smile and that's what I did._

_Fred looked at me and his anger soon faded away as he arched a brow._

"_What?" he asked and I leaned in a bit towards him._

"_You have a really calming voice." I said and his sparkling blue orbs of eyes lit up and he blinked with shock and blushed a bit._

"_Huh? My voice?" he asked and I smiled more and nodded._

"_Yeah. I don't know why, but I just like it." I said gently. "Your accent is just very soothing to me."_

_He now stared deeply and firmly at me and he shook his head._

"_You're so honest." he noted. I shrugged._

"_Lying only got me punished and besides I am not afraid to speak my mind or say what I want." I told. His eyes roamed over my body and I could feel his body start to react towards mine. He cleared his throat._

"_It's hard to believe you haven't lain with anyone I mean you're so beautiful. I don't see how anyone wouldn't want you." he said. I grinned._

"_I have been wanted by many, but I just can't. Sometimes human life has been so cruel that I do not trust them entirely." I explained. "And thank you. Have you slept with many girls?" _

_He inhaled sharply and looked down at the floor._

"_I have. They never once end well." he said and for some reason I didn't like his face being so sad or seeing sadness in his eyes. My eyes softened on his and I slowly brought my hand up and touched his firm jaw making him look at me and he did._

"_What happened?" I asked and he stood up quickly and faced me holding out his arms. His hard body was standing directly in front of me._

"_What do you think happened? My body isn't the only thing large that can cause damage." he told. It didn't take my long to piece together what he meant._

"_So you have a large…cock. So what?" I asked and he frowned more._

"_Don't make fun of me." he warned aggressively and I raised my hands in defense._

"_Never." I told and he searched my face and waited- waited to see if I would crack a smile and laugh. He sighed heavily and looked down at me._

"_I've hurt so many women by accident because of my ability. It only labeled me more of a freak." he said with regret and I stared at him for the longest moment._

"_Were they all humans?" I whispered and he nodded slowly._

"_Yeah. Sometimes I wish that I could be normal." he told._

_I then looked at his body and slowly raised my arm and eased it towards him. In seconds my finger tips were pressed to his stomach just above his navel and I looked up at him and his eyes caught mine in a stare down and I shook my head slowly._

"_But you are normal Fred." I answered and I felt his stomach tighten at my words. I shook my head. "You are as normal as a human, just blessed with a unique ability. You were chosen over most to have such gifts."_

_He looked down at me with dark eyes and I watched hoping somehow I didn't come off as lying. His large arms came up slowly and his hands slowly covered mine and his hands were so large that my hands couldn't be seen. He began to pull me forward off the couch and I let myself be pulled._

"_You really believe that?" he asked and I nodded slowly, my heart racing as each second past and the gap was slowly closing in between us._

"_Every word." I whispered and felt our lips met and it was a deep and passionate one. Our lips devoured each other and his arms wrapped around me possessively and our chests were not pushed together._

My head snapped up as I felt my legs trembling from the memory I had. I was panting lightly almost forgetting I was in the shower. I looked down to feel how much I was throbbing in my vagina. I bit my lip thinking I should handle myself, but someone was right down the hall and I knew he wouldn't mind helping me. I stepped out of the shower and as I did the water floated back and a water figure of me was left behind and once my second foot was on the tiled floor, the water instantly hit the shower floor and moved down the drain. I left out the bathroom and was walking straight for the door. Once I left out it I knew nothing was going to stop me from doing what I needed to do.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I slipped out of my room and looked up at the ceiling. The lights were dimmed and I didn't pay much attention to them as I moved down the hall. My hair covered most of my body as it swayed from side to side with each step I took. I was silent as I took my time to Fred's room. I lifted my hand silently and jiggled the door knob. To my happiness it was not locked. I slowly turned it and opened the door and stepped in and closed the door. I saw Fred in bed without a shirt and I could only wonder if he was naked or not. The moon illuminated his body making it the only thing I was clearly able to see thanks to his open window.

I stared at his large form for a moment and on the side of his bed was a large machine gun. I bit my lip and moved slowly towards the bed. His chest moved steadily up and down. His eyes not even opening yet. I was finally standing over him and I just stared at him for a moment before slowly bending over and gently touching his massive shoulder. Before I could think his other hand came up quickly and gripped my wrist and I inhaled a bit as his eyes blinked a bit and he looked at me.

"Olivia?" he asked after blinking some more his eyes paused on my naked body. I didn't say anything as he just watched me. I let my eyes roam down his body slowly and I could only imagine that he thought he was dreaming. I took the front of his blanket and slowly pulled it down his body and he watched without word. He was only in boxers. I saw the sleep leave his eyes quickly and now they were clouded with uncontrollable lust and want. I moved over and slowly began to swing my feet over his lap and I sat directly on his cock. His eyes flexed a bit as I did so and I leaned over slowly and placed my hands on his large chest and began to slowly move my hips back and forth, feeling his cock rub against the lips of my vagina and I winced softly and let out a low gasp. He looked down watching my body move against his and I felt his cock start to harden beneath me and this only made me move a bit faster.

Fred let out a low groan as he immediately gripped my hips and started to rub back against me. No words were exchanged as we moved and I felt my vagina start to throb even more and in seconds Fred sat up and kissed me hard and rough and I accepted it all. I wrapped my arms around him and felt his tongue shoot into my mouth and I moaned softly letting my tongue wrestle with his. Our hips were still grinding against one another and after a long minute we pulled back so we could both breathe. I never got to witness how fast Fred was until now for I found myself on my back and I don't even know if I blinked. There was a second of non body contact and I could see his dark figure moving down and up again and I knew he had taken off his boxers.

He leaned down and kissed me again and he did not press his bare weight down on me. I wrapped my arms around him again and felt his mouth move down my jaw as he began biting and sucking on my neck leaving small bruises. Before I could prepare myself two large fingers forced their way inside me and my body jerked back and a moan escaped me again as his fingers moved violently inside me, but I knew it was nothing compared to the size of his dick so I was thankful he was doing this. I moaned out a bit louder and he silenced me with another rough kiss. His fingers moved in and out in and out. Oh god it was so good. My heart beat increased and my body moved back and forth with his fingers until he inserted two more fingers. I let out another sharp gasp and let my head fall back. He groaned against my neck and I knew that even now his fingers would drive me to the edge.

And just like that his fingers were gone and I groaned at the sudden loss. Instead he moved back and forced my legs open and I felt my legs being gripped hard and I looked up at him and saw his hips move forward and in a swift movement I feel his cock pierce into my and I groan out loudly. Hopefully no one heard me. Fred kept his hands on my hips tight and I knew they would bruise me, but I didn't care.

Fred was not even all the way and this did not stop him from moving all the way inside me. I could feel him almost at the bottom of my stomach. I shuddered when he stopped and slowly leaned over to me and kissed me slowly and gently. I returned it slowly and already my legs were wrapping around his hips and I felt his hips pull back and suddenly he thrust forward hard and forced another moan from me and I had missed his cock inside. He groaned against me as he started to thrust faster and harder. I let him have all the control and he pushed in hard and fast and I gripped his hair as he continued to move. His hands groped my breasts and he pulled and tugged at them. I felt his dog tags moving on my chest and I panted harshly as he kept grinding into me. My heart had never beaten so fast. The bed moved beneath us and he leaned back and gripped my legs and forcing them over his shoulders. His face showed aggression and lust as he slammed into me more and I gripped the bed sheets.

His eyes fluttered closed in apparent bliss and he was like a machine. He could move for hours. He showed me this on first time. I looked at the clock. It was eleven now. I wonder how long we would go. Ever since he found out that I could endure his power he took every moment he had with me when it came to holding back his climax. He growled and groaned as he continued to fuck me harder and harder.

"God I missed you." he said through clenched teeth. My throat was so dry from moaning and I bit my lip hard drawing blood. In seconds Fred released my legs and pulled out of me and he flipped me on all fours and rammed into me quickly as if missing my tight heat already. I moaned out even louder feeling his thrusts move my body. His grips on my hips tightened and he slammed into me hard and fast and my body jerked back and forth. He smacked my right ass hard earning a squeal from me and he continued to ram into me harder and harder. It was all too much, but I loved it. My body was covered in sweat and I didn't care. The throbbing was still there. I looked at the clock now. Twelve 'o' one. Time does pass when you're having fun. He gripped my arms and pulled me back now so that my back was too my chest and he grunted with each thrust.

"Oh god!" I moaned out as he pounded into me. He swiftly let his hands come under my legs and he lifted me up and slammed me down on his cock and his acts did not stop. I was not ready to cum and he was not ready to cum. He moved me faster and harder. I then felt his teeth sink down into my neck and I gasped hard feeling him lean back and sit on the bed now bouncing me on his dick. By now my hips were bruised. I could tell because I felt the water in my body start to move towards my hips as if healing them. Fred grunted harder as he slammed me down on his cock hitting all the right spots. The spots that kept bringing me closer to the edge. My breasts bounced up and down hard and fast and he moved his hands on them and gripped them hard, his hips bouncing me now. The room was filled with moans and grunts.

I started to grind my hips on Fred now and he groaned.

"Yeah just like that. Oh you're so good." he replied and I glanced at the clock again. One fifteen. My face was sweaty and so was his. He lied back now leaving me on top, his hips never stopping their movements. I turned so that I was looking down at him and he smiled a bit and I smiled back still bouncing my hips on his. We groaned and moaned harder and I watched as his hand began to move downwards and I felt his thumb push into my clit and at that moment the pleasure finally started to build up. I winced and shut my eyes letting my head fall back as I continued bouncing on him. I don't know why but even touching my clit made the pleasure increase inside me to the point of climax. I wanted Fred to stop rubbing so this moment could last longer, but he wouldn't. He fiercely rubbed my clit pinching it and then pushing into it again. I kept bouncing more, harder and faster.

"Ah stop gonna cum!" I moaned out and still he didn't.

"Cum all over my cock baby." his other hand gripped my hips and he pushed further into me. The pleasure continued to increase as he kept rubbing. My body began to jerk and my thrusts were un even.

"Oh don't." I moaned out and he continued to rub my clit.

"Yes. Come on baby girl." he chanted. My head fell back as I felt something shoot to the top of my body and I moaned hard and loud as I started to cum. It didn't take long before I felt Fred cum inside me and it was so much. Like a large blast of water was being shot up inside me. I trembled now feeling my legs weaken and finally I fell back and Fred joined me at my side. I glanced at the clock. Two 'o' clock. Fred moved the blankets over us and kissed my forehead.

"I'm proud." I panted out.

"Hm?" I heard him mutter. My eyes were drowsy and I could feel myself shutting down.

"I'm glad to call you my friend." I whispered and I heard nothing more.

It was not long before I was awoken by a loud banging noise. Someone was at the door.

"Hey Dukes. Come on man open the door." I heard a fast talking voice call out.

I felt the warmth of Fred's body leave me and my eyes slowly opened and I could see the large blurry figure of Fred putting on his boxer then began to walk towards the door.

"Yeah I'm coming Wade." he told. I yawned a bit and stretched as well. From outside I could hear it raining and I smiled a bit. It was a beautiful thing to wake up to rain. Fred opened the door and I looked to see some guy in a red vest and black pants staring up at him. On his back were two swords.

"Hey man I figured we could get some training in today aaaaand who the hell is that?" he asked as his eyes fell on me and Fred gave him a mild scowl.

"She's the new recruit and is also none of your business." Fred said. The man known as Wade looked at me with flirtatious eyes.

"New recruit huh?" he asked and slipped under Fred's large arms and came towards me. I blinked at his rudeness and watched as he lifted up a gloved hand.

"Hi. Name's Wade Wilson and you must be a goddess." he said. Fred frowned even more. I chuckled.

"I have been called such. And it is nice to meet another team member. I am Poseidon." I replied and shook his hand. He smirked.

"Poseidon. Sexy." he said and in seconds Fred gripped the back of his shirt and lifted him off the ground and moved towards the door with him.

"Good to see you back Wade." he said his tone full of irritation. I laughed as he threw the young brunette out.

"Same here. Stryker wants to see you and the little goddess in the briefing room." he said glancing at me with a wink and I only waved as the door was slammed in his face. Fred looked at me with a smile and began to move towards the closet.

"You sleep okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Like a baby." I said getting out of bed. "I should go get ready and then you and I can walk to this briefing room."

Fred nodded his eyes roaming my body.

"Sounds like a plan." he said and I grinned and left the room not expecting to see soldiers walking the hall. Their eyes widened as they saw me and for a moment I forgot it was day time. I returned to my room and got cleaned up and put on some blue jeans and a black tank top. I pinned my hair up and then left the room and met Fred at his room. He was in a uniform of his own. We began walking down the hall.

"This should be an interesting day." Fred said and I nodded.

"Yes it should be." I replied as we stopped at a room. I could hear multiple voices inside and my excitement grew. Fred finally opened the door and let me walk in and I looked around to see some men all standing around and in front of them was a table. There was a black guy like me who looked me over with interest and I smiled. Zero was in there too and so was Wade who winked at me. There was a short guy with shaved hair and he looked so innocent almost. Next was Stryker. My eyes came upon the last two men and it didn't take me long to figure them out. They looked the same as they were when they were boys. James and Victor, who after smelling the air, looked confused and then they looked at me and they both paused and their eyes widened as well.

"I don't believe it." James said. He was a big man with sideburns and a full beard. He was in a grey shirt and jeans. Victor was much bigger. His hair neatly cut and mutton chops formed into a smaller beard just like his brother. He was in a large black coat with black pants. My hand caught my chest and Stryker began to look between us.

"Let me guess. You two know her too." he assumed. James could hardly speak, but Victor sure did.

"Of course we know her she was our house slave back when we were kids." He exclaimed. Fred stood by me and he looked at me.

"These two were the ones who owned you as a kid?" he asked. I couldn't even answer. Wade looked between the four of us and with wider eyes he went.

"Ooooooooh." he said because he, Fred and I were the only ones who knows that Fred and I slept together.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"Well don't just stand there give us a hug." James said both his and Victor's arms spread out and on instinct I moved over and hugged them both and I was devoured by firm muscles.

"Logan care to explain all of this?" Stryker asked looking at James and I was confused as I pulled back by the different name. James nodded.

"I go by Logan now." he told. Victor instead spoke up.

"Let's just say we all knew each other when we were kids and we aged until our adult years and stopped. And by the looks of it you aged pretty well Olivia." he said. A part of me was ready to say "thank you sir" but I held back. I did look at him though and smiled a bit, but then I noticed a look in his eyes. It was a dark and deep gaze. Once I was use to seeing when I was a child before a younger Victor. I swallowed a bit and Fred was already at my side.

"She's a good friend of mine too. We met two years ago." he told and I smiled up at him which already made Victor's gaze harden as he looked between us and began to smell the air. Wade grinned.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure that's when it all started." he said. Logan shook his head already annoyed by the swordsmen. I decided to change the subject.

"So what are the names of my new team mates?" I asked. Stryker nodded and pointed to the black man with a cowboy hat on.

"This is John Wraith, a teleporter, Chris Bradley a man good with electricity, you have already met my excellent marksmen Zero, my swordsmen Wade Wilson, your old friend Fred, and Logan and Victor who were new recruits at a time." he told. Zero gave me a vicious smirk and Chris gave a short wave. I waved back and glanced at John who tipped his hat to me. Wade only gave me a "I know what you did last night" look and Dukes smiled down at me. Logan however gave me an unsure look with his arms crossed. Victor had the best look. Angry and sickened. I wondered what was bothering him.

Stryker cleared his throat.

"Well now that we all know each other I am sure you will all give Poseidon the best welcome she deserves. Today is a day off so everyone chill out." he said and left out the room without saying anything else. Wade only smirked watching between the four of us. Zero broke the silence by scoffing.

"Well _Poseidon_ it seems you're already making friends. It took me weeks to talk to any of these guys." he told. My eyes turned to him and I shrugged.

"Maybe it's because I'm better than you." I said and he scoffed.

"Not likely." he said and passed me and left the room. John came up to me and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Pose." he said and I smiled.

"Likewise John." I told and he and Chris left out the room. Wade came up to Fred and hit him lightly in the chest.

"Hey let's go train buddy." he said and Fred looked down at me and I shrugged and he nodded.

"Yeah." he said and patted my back gently before leaving the room leaving me with these two. Once the door was closed I was showered with questions.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"How did Stryker find you?" Victor asked.

"What have you been doing all these years?" Logan countered.

"What have you been doing since you were freed?" Victor asked. I raised my hands and quieted them both.

"Guys calm down. I am here because Stryker called on me. He liked my talents. I have be traveling over the world and practicing my powers." I explained. The two men nodded and continued to look me over.

"You look beyond great." Logan said.

"What are you doing with Dukes?" Victor said cutting off his brother's compliment and stealing my attention before I could say thank you. I looked at the man to see his frown. He did not approve of any of the gestures Fred and I shared in the room. Logan gave him a small glare for cutting him off.

"Dukes is a really good friend. Why?" I asked sharply and Victor scowled.

"Drop your tone, Olivia remember who I am." he said.

"Victor. Easy." Logan told and I frowned now.

"I remember who you are. You both are the sons of the white men who use to own me. But as I recall I am a free woman. You said it yourself Creed. I am owned by no one." I said. My blood was boiling for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that they left me years ago in a cold world. Or maybe it was because Victor was already trying to command me again like he use to. I stormed out of the room quickly and marched down the hall.

All too quickly though, sharp claws pierced into my forearm and I winced as I was suddenly pulled into the nearest restroom and pinned against the wall. I glared up only to see Victor snarling down at me.

"You must have forgotten who I am to talk to me like that." he said holding both my hands above my head. He was strong, not like the teenager I knew long ago. He was muscle and all man.

"Open your eyes. This is not 1800's anymore. You don't own me." I said and he gave a dark laugh.

"Oh the change in years means nothing to me. You were mine the minute Jimmy's father bought you. You just didn't know it yet." he said in an acid like tone a smirk playing on his lips. I felt his nose push into my neck and I winced a bit. "Mmm you still smell of sweet delicious water. Even when I was a kid thoughts of tasting how sweet you were played over and over into my head."

And as he spoke these words his body began to push on mine a bit and I could've easily used my water to get him off, but I could not hurt him. Thoughts of running from him were not an option. He was my old master, I was his slave.

"You left. You ran away." I said through clenched teeth. His face slowly moved back and he looked down at me.

"I had to look out for my brother." he said. I knew that. I always knew that. But their skin color made them human. Mine made me an object and a tool. He left my unprotected. He would never know how many lynchings I had to escape, how many people she had to avoid looking at so she couldn't see their hate. He would never understand how many times she had been whipped on her back before her water began to heal her. The thoughts enraged me and my mind started to work faster and before I knew it my body formed a water like figure and I was able to glide from his grasp and back over to the door. My body hardened like normal again and I stared at him with utter hatred. It was his fault that happened. If he had taken me with him none of this would've ever happened. He quickly turned to me with minor shock.

"Then keep your brother safe and leave me alone." I said sharply and left out the bathroom and rushed down the hall before he could leave and stop me. I made it to my room and I removed my clothes quickly and jumped in the shower. It blasted down onto me and I placed my fist on the wall crying hard. As I did I let my powers drop a bit so I would be too weak to heal and too weak for my powers to hold the healed wounds I had together. As I did so I felt hot blood rush down my back and onto the tub. Every whip, every hot iron brand that had been imbedded into my arms and back opened up and I yelped a bit as the water burned my wound. This was his fault. Even as a little girl I knew there was something hidden between the two of us that I could not explain. But now it all means nothing to me.

_1844_

_I was told to go outside today and simply enjoy the warm sun. I had earned it told Mr. Howlett. I was in a brown dress lying on the grass atop of a hill. A book was below me. Mrs. Howlett thought it was good for Negros to be able to read. Not many of her friend's slaves knew how to read and I think it just made her feel superior. It was a simple book called Jack and Jill. My hair was in a long braid hanging off my shoulder and I was so into my book nothing around me was important. I wasn't paying attention to the natural sounds around me either. Suddenly I felt my body being tackled and I screamed as I was rolling down the hill. However a loud laughing was overpowering my yells and I was still being held. My mind was dizzy and I kept my eyes shut as I finally reached the bottom. I felt my body land on someone else's and I looked down to see it was one of Mr. Howlett's kids, Victor. He was laughing up a storm and I quickly, like lightning almost, rolled off him._

_I had only met the boy a few times so this was not expected. I stood up quickly dusting my dress off._

"_Boy you scared me half to death what are you doing?" I asked looking at him and he merely sat on his arms._

"_Just having some fun, Olivia. Here give me your hand." he commanded and I straightened myself up and did what I was told. As he lifted his hand I lifted mine to meet his and he grabbed me quickly and pulled me down where he swung his legs over my hips and sat on me. He wasn't a heavy boy, but his actions did rile me a bit. But I held my emotions in check and paid attention to the actions at hand. I struggled as he held me down. I knew he was a joking teenage boy, but this was not a good position for any Negro._

"_Mr. Creed please, if someone sees-" but my words were cut off by his laugh and he looked down at me._

"_Then let them see. I am just having some fun on a warm day is all and you are supposed to do what we say. You are a slave after all" he told. I winced at his words and nodded._

"_Yes sir, Mr. Creed, I am." I told. He then showed a small frown._

"_Mr. Creed? No. You call Jimmy James, but you call me Mr. Creed. Is he more important to you than I?" he asked and I shook my head instantly not liking the look of anger on his face._

"_No. I- it was just before I met you Mr. Howlett ordered me to call you Mr. Creed." I told and he leaned down towards me a bit._

"_Call me Victor." he ordered and I nodded._

"_Yes. I will." I told._

"_Say it." he said leaning closer to me and I was confused by such an order._

"_Victor." I whispered and now he was inches from my lips again and his forehead rested on my head now._

"_Again." he whispered._

"_Victor." I replied one last time before I felt his lips tough mine. His lips were soft, but what white boy's lips weren't. It was not long before the shock left my body and I found myself replying to his kiss he so desperately wanted me to respond to. I knew this meant nothing, but still it was a rare thing to experience nonetheless._

A large knocking brought me from thoughts and I looked up now and cut the water off. It was either Fred, Victor, or Logan and I didn't want to see anyone at the moment. I stepped out of the shower and as I moved my wounds began to close up until my body was flawless. I did not dry off though. I would let my body stay as wet as it was. I opened the door slowly and to my surprise it was Zero. His mouth opened to speak, but once his eyes fell on my body he froze for a moment and was stumbling over his words. For once the uptight Asian didn't have anything to say. I found myself smirking.

"What? Cat finally got your tongue?" I asked. To my utter surprise he pushed into my room and suddenly grabbed me slamming me into the door and kissing me roughly. My eyes widened as I felt his tongue invade mine and I heard a small locking sound as he locked the door. I could feel my mind cloud up and my other side began to show. I gripped his white buttoned up shirt and kissed him back moaning against his lips which only resulted in his two fingers entering me quickly while his other hand clutched my hips. I knew I had to stop. Both Victor and Fred's faces appeared in my mind. Now I knew this made me come off as whorish, but then again it was me. I could do what I want. I was a god in my own world and I could do what I wanted.

However I knew this was one of my partners and mostly my frenemy. I was panting slowly before I forced myself to break the kiss. Zero panted against my face as he caught his breath before trying to kiss me again.

"Oh Zero we shouldn't." I panted and he looked at me with lust in his eyes. His hand that held my hips lifted up and his fingers ran over my lips.

"Your lips say no, but your body and your pussy says yes." he said and with those words his fingers pushed deeper inside me and I gasped feeling my body rise up with my fingers. I tried to stay in control for my powers didn't work too well when my mind was clouded with such emotions and feelings. Not to mention that perfect goddess personality I had was fighting with my common sense.

"_You are a strong woman who has needs that not just one man can fulfill. You take this man and you fuck him!" _my thoughts commanded me and that is what I did.


	7. Author's notes

Authors notes

Hi everyone so I will be starting this story up again fairly soon. For those who are wondering about Poseidon's sexual side with some of the crew I just want to say that no she will not be all over everyone. The fact that she can live for a long period of time gave her sort of a god complex. So she thinks she can do what she wants with who she wants…

We'll start to notice that her and Zero's hatred will be growing haha.

For those who comment on Victor's last name well the beginning of wolverins' origins confused me when I first saw it on Victor's last name so im not changing in the story. Just read on.

Anyways expect to see more chapters!


	8. Chapter 7

7

As Zero kissed me again I felt my lips fighting for power over his. Immediately I began to see Duke's face in my mind in seconds my body began to be turned on even by the harsh movements of Zero's fingers inside me. I had to get out of here quick. The guilt was piling up and the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt Dukes. I pulled my lips from his panting more as his fingers began to push into me. In seconds his thumb brushed against my clit and I knew that would send me over the edge. I shut my eyes tight and forced my body to evaporate from my room and into another place in this large building. I reformed and fell onto the hard cold ground. I made an "oof" sound as I looked around at where I was. My hair was all over the place covering my still naked body. I was in some type of storage room and I sighed with relief. I knew Zero would be mad because I bailed on him and this would probably make him hate me more, but right now I didn't concern myself with that.

I opened the door slowly and poked my head out to see I was in an empty hall. Great now I had to find my way around and figure out where I was. Mainly had to make sure I avoided any of my new team mates especially Victor. My hair kept my chest covered, but I had nothing to cover my lower half with so I had to do a lot of evaporating around the halls. Maybe I should go back to my room and check and see if Zero was there. God, what if he was there? I heard footsteps coming from the hall, towards me and I froze in my place and had to think of something. In seconds my body melted away into a puddle of water and I just rested their. The person coming was a regular soldier who saw my large puddle form and jumped over me. Once he was gone I reformed and looked at the hall the soldier went down to make sure he was gone.

"Uhhhh." I heard a young voice say and I turned to see it was Chris Bradley. I was in utter shock and I smiled nervously.

"Hi." I said and he only nodded.

"Hello." he said awkwardly. I blinked a bit and looked around.

"Are you alone?" I asked. Chris arched a brow.

"Why do you plan to kidnap and molest me?" he asked and I tilted my head not really understanding his joke, but he only shook his head and laughed a bit.

"Kidding. You seem a bit lost." he said looking all around the place except for me and I nodded.

"Yes I am. Can you help me?" I asked.

"I can try." he told. Good enough for me.

"Where am I?" I asked and Chris looked around the hall.

"You're on the second level of the building. Everyone's rooms are right below us." he told and I nodded looking at the ground.

"Okay thanks. And don't tell anyone you saw me…naked." I told him and he nodded keeping his eyes everywhere else.

"Sure no problem." he said and I nodded and evaporated into the ground where I reformed somewhere else now and I was unsure of where I was until I saw the bed. I was in someone's room. I looked around wondering whose room I was in. I then saw a dresser and walked towards it seeing a picture frame. The picture itself looked very old due to the old brown color. That's when I saw the two little boys in it. It was Victor and Jimmy. I was in one of their rooms. This was so not good. I felt my body began to grow nervous and I heard large footsteps coming towards the room.

"I am just going to get some sleep is all since we have the day to ourselves." I heard Ji-Logan calling and I knew I had to hide and find clothes. I rushed into his bathroom and looked for a towel and luckily I found one and wrapped it around my body. The door opened and closed and I kept my body silently pressed to the door. I listened to his steady footprints. He was walking around and then he stopped for some reason and I swallowed silently. How would I explain my reason for being here? Maybe I could evaporate before he figured out I was here. Suddenly the door of the bathroom flew open and I screamed and fell out onto the floor. My towel still clutched to me.

"Jesus, Olivia. What are you doing in there?" Logan asked helping me up and I felt almost small compared to him.

"I was exploring." I lied and he arched a brow crossing his arms.

"In my bathroom?" he asked and I shrugged.

"It was an unexpected drop. How'd you know I was here?" I asked and he sniffed loudly.

"I could smell you. It's hard to get past me when hiding." he said roughly. "And why are you naked?" I blinked and shrugged.

"A shower malfunction." I replied and he gave me a look of disbelief.

"Uh huh." he replied and I smiled teasingly.

"Sorry Master Jimmy. I promise I won't intrude again." I said and his face soured at the name.

"Oh don't say that. That was a long time ago and we aren't kids anymore." he said and sighed. "I feel awful for leaving you behind. Times were rough and you didn't deserve to be alone."

I tried to block out his words for I didn't really want to hear them.

"It's long behind us. There's no reason to apologize." I said almost bitterly. That's when he grabbed me swiftly and pulled me into a warm embrace. He almost squeezed the air out of me, but I accepted his hug, wrapping my arms around him.

"It still doesn't change how Victor and I felt." he told and his body was so warm. I nodded with a knowing look.

"Oh yes I can tell Victor doesn't plan to change any way he feels about me." I told and he pulled back from me and gave me a mild look of warning.

"I would advise you to watch your back around him. He doesn't plan to give up possession of you, now that you're back in our lives." he told and I scoffed not taking his words seriously.

"He never had possession of me." I told and he only sighed and touched my face lightly.

"I just hope you're ready for all this. Know I always have your back." he said. I smiled. It was hard to find the little boy I once knew in his face, but somehow I knew he was in there somehow.

"Thanks Jimmy." I said and he nodded.

"Go on get out of here." he said with a smile and I nodded and evaporated back to my room leaving the towel on the floor. Once I was finally back in my room I noticed Zero was gone and that he didn't take anything out of anger. I just moved over to my bed and lied on it. I needed to rest before going to the cafeteria and finding some food.


End file.
